Castle Walls
by TOBiENELLx3
Summary: Shaun's finally given up everything at the expense of his talent.  Shaun White, Kevin Pearce and Mason Aguirre
1. Shaun

Castle Walls

_Everyone thinks that I have it all, but it's so empty, _

_Living behind these castle walls_

_If I should tumble, if I should fall,_

_Would anyone hear me screaming _

_Behind these castle walls? _

_There's no one here at all,_

_Behind these castle walls. _

Pain racks ever inch of your body.

You hear their voices in your mind, saying, "This is crazy, Shaun." But not one of them even told you not to do it. They didn't try to convince you. They just let you go. Knowing you might hurt yourself, knowing you might die.

Not caring.

You glance up at the blackened night, knowing no one will find you here.

Somehow, you feel you're okay with it.

So you just sit there, pain tingeing every nerve. Your head is too foggy to tell you how bad the fall was.

You wonder why you came here, but you know why. You just won't admit it.

You had something to prove to them.

Or maybe yourself.

You wanted to prove that you're worth something. That you matter to them. That you're something other than news headlines.

When they find you here, they'll appreciate you.

When they realize they almost lost you.

Of course, you didn't mean to hurt yourself. But they assumed it, and they didn't stop you. They honestly hate you that much.

They won't hate you when they realize how far they pushed you.

Coming up to the mountain at night is dangerous.

Doing any tricks in the dark is dangerous.

And you told them what you were going to do. As the awareness of your body fades, you let yourself remember.

"Shaun, man, this is over between us." Kevin looked away, didn't even let himself face you, "I can't be friends with you anymore." You lifted your head from your lap and looked at him, your mouth hanging open. Finally, you spoke.

"Excuse me?" Kevin just shook his head.

"Ever since my accident, every time I see you, it's like. . . Taunting me. You stood in between me and my dreams. It was always you. And now I'll never get that." Kevin's been depressed lately. You thought it was just the stress talking.

You speak again, saying, "Kev, come on. You're my best friend… Since we were twelve, right? It can't just be-"

"Over?" Kevin gave a dark chuckle, "Well, it looks like it is." You glance toward Mason, your teeth on your lip.

"Me, too, man. It's just too much drama. I'm sorry." So you stand up. You can't believe what you're hearing. They're done with you. Walking out on you, giving up on you.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked. And you just smiled bitterly.

"I'm going to go practice my run for the freaking Olympics."

"Shaun," Mason called as you walk out, "It's midnight." You rolled your eyes.

"The pipe's open." And so you drove your car down to this place, and you did just what you said would do.

But the double McTwist was too much for you. You couldn't see where you were going. So down you went.

You try to remember what you know about dying.

You try not to have regrets.

And then you're gone.


	2. Mason

**Mason**

When you find him, you're sure he's dead.

His whole body is covered with blood, and you're not sure where it's all come from, but you know there's too much of it.

He's probably been laying here for an hour.

You waited at least that long to call him, and when he didn't pick up the first five times, you came out here.

And you found him lying there.

It's nearing three am, and of course there are no paramedics around. You call and ambulance, and at first they don't believe you. They claim no one could be out there that late. But you persuade them eventually, and you hear the sirens before you see the flash of lights.

In minutes, there's EMTs all over him, and everyone is asking you questions. You tell them all you know. He said he was going to go practice, and then he was gone, and then you just found him here. He was unconscious, but breathing, in choked little gasps. You didn't know what to do to save him.

And finally they stop asking questions, so you ask one.

Could you have saved him?

They tell you maybe.

Then they think for a moment, and they tell you no.

As they board him into the ambulance, they ask you if you'd like to come.

You say no.

"We don't know each other," you lie, "I just found him here."

They don't question you. They just let you go.

So you drive home, back to Kevin and the guys.

And you tell him.

"I think you killed him, Kev."


End file.
